The Fallen Empire
by TrustInFaith
Summary: Falore is a society filled with misery, oppression, disease, and overcrowding. It is overrun by a government that calls themselves the Guardians, however if you are caught stealing, lying, or running they will put you in the games. The games is a small campus divided into districts, each district consists of teams. The Bellas, The Trebles, Das Sound Machine, and the Tone Hangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title- The Fallen Empire.**

 **Summary- Falore is a society filled with misery, oppression, disease, and overcrowding. It is overrun by a government that calls themselves the Guardians, however if you are caught stealing, lying, or running they will put you in the games. The games is a small campus divided into districts, each district consists of teams. The Bellas, The Trebles, Das Sound Machine, and the Tone Hangers. Can they all come together and overthrow the Guardians?**

 **A/N- This is the first time I have written for Pitch Perfect, and this is nothing like the actual movies. I hope you like this and I will be posting when I can, do to being in school and working.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologue**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The fight for freedom had begun long ago, when the old government had fallen. From its ashes arose a group who proclaimed themselves as "The Guardians." They picked up the pieces and cleaned up the mess, making everyone feel safe and secure. That is until The Guardians sunk back into the darkness of a corrupt leadership. The price of liberty was gone and because of that there was no longer freedom. It was all a game of control.

The leader of the Guardians, Harvey Micahelson, had decided that everyone in Falore had to listen to his rules. If you did not listen you were stolen from your home and never to be seen again. That is unless someone you knew was forced to leave after you. Anyone and everyone who didn't listen was forced into 'The Games'. The Games is not at all what it sounds like. It is not a place for games nor a place for fun. It is a place well known as punishment for the people Harvey thought were going to ruin him. Thus they were thrown into them. The Games is not at all what it sounds like.

The Games is a small campus that was once called Barden University, there are four main houses there they were the houses for people thirty years of age and older. Some houses drew beyond that. The hidden ones were evanescent to the point that few knew about them, these housed people eighteen years and older.

Although there seemed to never be any children in 'The Games' there was one child there. The young girl grew up in The Games. Her parents Warren and Lily Mitchell had her after being placed there. Her name is Rebeca Mitchell. Although if you call her that she won't answer you ever. Beca Mitchell is what the girl goes by. She is now nineteen years old and housed in the Bellas' house. It is a hidden house that nobody but the Tone Hangers and Das Sound Machine houses knew about.

Beca Mitchell ran the Bellas' house with Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen, to make time pass better they made an Acapella group, using music that they were allowed to have. Harvey had decided to allow them music and set up competitions between the houses, this way they wouldn't think to overthrow him.

Today Beca had gotten word that they were going to be receiving two new Bellas, Stacie Conrad and Emily Junk. This meant they would have to set up more rooms and find a way to keep their title.

"Aye Becs, when are the new shrimp coming?" An Australian blonde asks walking up to the fearless leader.

Beca turns and smiles, "Hey Fat Amy, they will be arriving soon. Which is why Harvey told us to wait by our 'house'." she says using quotes because the Trebles and the Bellas were not where Harvey believed, in fact the other two main houses belonged to the Trebles and Bellas.

It was Beca and Jesse the leader of the Trebles who decided to build extra houses, two were for them so they could plan and the other houses were for more teams that were set up.

"Hopefully they can sing." Aubrey says from where she stands on Beca's left.

Chloe looks over from her spot on Beca's right, "Don't forget dance. They need to be able to dance."

"Girls, relax we can help them learn to dance and if they can't sing they can do backup beats with Lily." Beca says looking at them as they wait for the two new girl's to arrive.

Finally a black sedan pulls up and two of Harvey's henchmen get out before opening the back doors and revealing two brunettes. One was extremely tall and wearing a revealing shirt, while the other one was also tall but seemed a little awkward.

"Welcome to the Barden Bellas." All of the girls say with wide fake smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- The Fallen Empire.**

 **Summary- Falore is a society filled with misery, oppression, disease, and overcrowding. It is overrun by a government that calls themselves the Guardians, however if you are caught stealing, lying, or running they will put you in the games. The games is a small campus divided into districts, each district consists of teams. The Bellas, The Trebles, Das Sound Machine, and the Tone Hangers. Can they all come together and overthrow the Guardians?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter One**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca stands watching the two new girls for a couple of minutes, before she walks over to them. "I'm Beca Mitchell, leader of the Bellas'." she says holding out her hand.

The slightly shorter and awkward girl immediately takes her hand, "I'm Emily Junk!" she says a little too enthusiastically.

Slowly pulling her hand away, Beca turns to look inquisitively at the taller brunette. "So then that makes you Stacie." she says tilting her head slightly to the left. "What brings you here?"

Stacie smiles and steps closer to Beca whispering in her ear, "If I told you I would have to kill you."

A light and barely noticeable blush creeps up Beca's cheeks. "I'll hold you too it." she responds before walking over to talk with Harvey's henchmen.

Another rule about those who live in the Game is the leaders of the house have to fill out paperwork on their new housemates. Which was kind of hard if you didn't know the person from before. Grabbing the two files full of paperwork, the DJ nods along with everything they say to her. After a few minutes the two men look over at Emily and Stacie before looking back at Beca and nodding. Once they get in the car and drive off, Beca visibly relaxes, she really hated talking to those men.

"Hey, Becs we heading back?" Chloe asks walking up to the tiny brunette.

The DJ just nods her head as they start to walk away from the "Bellas' house" to the real one that they live in.

Stacie tilts her head in confusion. "Where are we going, isn't that our house?" she asks pointing to the house they had been standing in front of.

Sighing Beca rolls her eyes and turns to face Stacie, "That is only our house when Harvey's men show up. If you can't handle that then you can stay here."

"Wait, I didn't say that." the tall and busty brunette says quickly. "Oh do we share rooms?" she asks with a wink toward Beca.

Smirking at the taller girl, Beca just turns and walks away, leaving Stacie confused as she tries to catch up.

"You didn't answer my question!" Stacie says as she steps up beside Beca, the girls all slowly walking through the woods.

Rolling her eyes the DJ looks at the tall and busty brunette, "Look Stacie, we don't have time to talk right now. We need to get back to our house."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So are you going to answer my question now?" Stacie asks smirking at Beca from where she stands behind the girl.

Beca jumps and drops the cup she was holding, "Oh fuck me." she mumbles before noticing Stacie's smirk. "That wasn't an invitation." she says quickly although she can't stop her eyes from roaming over Stacie's body.

The busty brunette steps closer to Beca, their bodies almost flush as the shorter girl is forced against the counter.

"I mean it. Leave me alone." the DJ says tensing up at how close Stacie is, trying to fight the urge to grab the brunette and fuck her on the kitchen counter.

Stacie just leans forward and lets out a hum as a sexy smile crosses her lips and she begins to lean down.

"Stop it." Beca says as she begins to blush furiously her thoughts becoming even dirtier as Stacie's breasts press up against her own.

Placing a hand under Beca's chin, Stacie leans forward and whispers in her ear. "I think we should have Chinese for dinner." she whispers blowing on Beca's ear before stepping back with a smirk.

"Oh for the love of-" Beca grabs a towel and starts to repeatedly hit Stacie with it causing the taller girl to laugh.

Stacie continues to laugh just as Aubrey and Chloe walk into the kitchen wanting to talk to Beca.

"What's going on in here?" Aubrey asks glaring over at Stacie, she was never fond of new girls.

Clearing her throat Beca immediately tosses the towel onto the counter, "Nothing." She says quickly still blushing.

"Uh huh. I didn't know you could turn that red Becs." Chloe teases the DJ as she moves over to the fridge to get a drink.

Beca blushes even brighter before speaking, "Shut up Chloe. What did you two want?" she asks looking at them.

"We wanted to know what we are doing with the sleeping arrangements. I mean all of the rooms are taken and there are only two beds in each room. Chloe and I share, Amy and Lily share, Cynthia-Rose and Denise share, Ashley and Jessica share, and then there is your room which has one bed and a couch downstairs." Aubrey says as she looks at the brunette.

Stacie smirks which causes Beca to once again blush, "Um, we have a cot that can be put in one of the rooms as well." Beca says rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"We can totes share a room Beca." Stacie says as she moves closer to the brunette causing her to blush again.

"I only have one bed." the DJ says quickly as she tries to move out of the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The only reason my sexy fat ass is here, is because well Harvey didn't want me sleeping around." Fat Amy says going off on another one of her tall tales.

Stacie laughed at that and looked at the blonde. "Yeah right. Why are you really here?"

Amy sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "Ran away from home. What about you twig bitches?" she asks looking between Stacie and Emily.

"Wait I want to hear why the rest of you are here." Emily says looking around at all of the girls, Aubrey seemed to be extremely tense.

Chloe shrugs and decides to speak up. "I was caught having sex in a car. Apparently Harvey didn't like that and sent me here but kept the boy I slept with there."

"Wow." Stacie says before looking around at everyone. "I got sent here for the way I dress. He said that my clothes were too distracting for his men."

Fat Amy laughs before looking at Emily, "What about you weirdo?"

"Well um, I was caught smoking weed for the first time." Emily says awkwardly as she looks around the room at the other girls. "What about you Aubrey?"

Aubrey tensed up even more before sighing. "My dad told Harvey to send me here because I was ruining the family name."

"What an ass." Stacie mumbles as she leans back against the person behind her.

Beca fought back a blush, and tried to be calm while the others in the group told everyone why they were there.

"What about you Beca?" Stacie asks turning to look at the shorter girl.

The DJ shrugs and tilts her head to the side, "I was born here." she mumbles before standing up and heading to her room.

"She doesn't talk about it much, she's never been outside these walls." Chloe clarifies for the two new Bellas.

Stacie stands up and cautiously walks up the stairs to Beca's room, opening the door she barely has a chance to gasp before her back is pushed up against the wall and lips are on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- The Fallen Empire.**

 **Summary- Falore is a society filled with misery, oppression, disease, and overcrowding. It is overrun by a government that calls themselves the Guardians, however if you are caught stealing, lying, or running they will put you in the games. The games is a small campus divided into districts, each district consists of teams. The Bellas, The Trebles, Das Sound Machine, and the Tone Hangers. Can they all come together and overthrow the Guardians?**

 **A/N- I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long. Had to get a new laptop.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter Two**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stacie moans and pulls back looking at Beca, "What was that for?" she asks in confusion.

Groaning the DJ drops her hands from where they rest on Stacie's waist. "You are too fucking hot for me to keep control."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stacie asks as she looks at Beca in confusion. "You didn't seem to want me at all earlier."

"Oh believe me I definitely wanted you." Beca says as she steps up to Stacie and looks her in the eyes. "I just put up a front in front of those girls, because well they are gossips."

Stacie nods her head before a smirk crosses her lips and she starts walking Beca back toward the bed. "So does that mean I can do what I want with you? I mean I really love sex." the taller brunette purrs out.

A blush covers the DJ's cheeks as she looks up at Stacie. "Not yet, I want to get to know you first."

"Can we at least make out?" Stacie responds as she pushes the shorter girl so she is sitting on the bed, before straddling her lap.

Beca stares up at Stacie wide eyed before nodding her head dumbly. "We can still make out."

A large grin crosses Stacie's lips and she quickly leans down kissing the brunette deeply, allowing her tongue to run over Beca's lips.

Moaning the DJ allows her hands to rest on Stacie's hips as she opens her mouth, a battle for dominance soon ensues as they make out. The taller of the two quickly wins as she pins Beca down on the bed, now straddling her waist.

"You know, I'm glad I was sent here." Stacie says smiling down at Beca. "Even if we are moving fast." She says before sticking her tongue out at the DJ.

Chuckling lowly Beca leans forward and captures Stacie's tongue in her mouth, kissing her deeply.

Before anything more can happen there is a knock on the bedroom door.

"Becs Jesse wants to meet at the pool!" is yelled through the door and Stacie is pretty sure it's the weird redhead.

Beca groans and pushes Stacie off of her gently, before standing up making sure her clothes and hair are normal she opens the door. "Tell the girls to be ready to leave in five."

"Okay. Oh don't forget the riff-off is tonight." Chloe says before skipping off to tell the others.

Stacie looks at Beca in confusion from her place on the tiny brunette's bed. "What's a riff-off?"

"Well a riff-off is when all of us get together and sing Acapella versions of a song." Beca responds with a shrug.

The leggy brunette stands up and walks over to Beca. "Oh so I guess we have to go then." she mumbles as she goes to leave the room.

Beca grabs her arm before she can leave the room. "Yeah. But don't forget this is your room now too."

That causes Stacie to leave the room with a smile on her face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So I heard you got two new girls." Jesse says as he stands next to Beca.

Rolling her eyes Beca looks at him. "Yes, but neither will go for you. Plus I thought you were in love with Aubrey."

"Shhh. I don't want her to hear you say that!" Jesse says quickly while looking around to make sure nobody heard. "So we going to set our plan in motion soon?"

"Not yet, we don't have enough people." Beca tells him before stepping back toward her group as Justin walks into the middle.

"Alright people it is time for the Riff-Off!" Justin yells causing everyone to get excited. "Now we have the Bellas, Treblemakers, Tonehangers, Das Sound Machine, High Notes, and the BU Harmonics." He says as he looks around at everyone. "The rules are simple once a category is picked you have to sing a song that matches the category. Remember you have to keep the beat going and if you switch songs it must start with the word that the last song ended with." he begins walking around. "If you forget the words, sing the wrong word, or can't come up with a song you are-"

"CUT-OFF!" everyone yells with him.

"Alright let's see what the first category is!" Justin yells pulling out a little remote and pushing a button. "Songs about break ups."

Before anyone can say anything one of the BU Harmonics runs forward.

"Take a bow the night is over. This masquerade is getting older." She begins before the rest of her group joins her. "Light are low, the curtains down. There's no one here."

"There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd." Another of the BU Harmonics sings back.

The lead singer takes over again ."Say your lines but do you feel them. Do you mean what you say when there's no one around." she smiles as she realizes nobody else has thought of a song yet. "Watching you, watching me, one lonely star. One lonely star you don't know who you are-"

Chloe runs forward and grins, "-Are never ever ever getting back together." she sings out just as the rest of the Bellas run up. "We are never ever ever getting back together."

Stacie takes over and smirks when most of the people get distracted. "You go talk to your friend's, talk to my friends, talk to me-"

Suddenly a singer from Das Sound Machine rushes forward, Beca couldn't remember her name. "-me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me).What makes her just everything I can never be." she sings out loud her team singing back up. "What makes her your every dream and fantasy. Because I can remember when it was me. And now you don't feel the same. I remember you would shiver every time I said your name-"

They get cut off as a high note runs up and begins to sing.

"-name into his leather seats… Haha seats." she barely gets out.

Justin steps forward and holds his arms out. "And that is the downside of Medical Marijuana." turning to the high note he says. "You're cut-off."

The high note walks off laughing before Justin turns back to the rest. "Alright that leaves us with the Tone-Hangers, Das Sound Machine, The BU Harmonics, The Bellas, and The Treble Makers." he says before turning on his remote. "The next category is, songs about the weather!"

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away." Jesse starts singing as he steps up. "Ain't no sunshine-"

Stacie runs forward. "-sunshine, whoa. I'm walking on sunshine, whoa" She sings out before the others join her. "I'm walking on sunshine, don't it feel-"

"-feel it on my finger tips. Hear it on my window pane. Your love's coming down like

Rain-" A Bu Harmonic sings cutting Stacie off and causing her to turn back to the group only to be cut off by the Tonehangers.

"Raindrops on the windshield. There's a storm moving in. He's headin' back from somewhere. That he never should have been-"

Justin shakes his head and steps forward interrupting the Tonehangers. "Tough blow fellas, you sang raindrops when the word you needed to match was rain." he says before grinning. "You're cut off!"

The Tonehangers step back and Justin turns to the last four teams. "The next category is songs about alcohol."

Aubrey runs forward and quickly begins singing, "She say she usually don't. But I know that she front. Cause shawty know what she want. But she don't wanna seem like she easy. I-" before the rest of the group can join in one of the singers from Das Sound Machine steps forward.

"-I wanna do is have some fun. I've got a feeling I ain't the only one." the singer begins with a smirk. "I got a feeling I'm not the only one. All I wanna do is have some fun. I got a feeling I'm not the only one. All I wanna do-" Kommissar is cut off as Donald runs forward.

"-do not have a pair of testicles. If you prefer drinkin' from glass." He sings out shocking everyone that he knows this song."Hey red solo cup is cheap and fourteen years they are decomposable." he finishes the song with his team and Justin nods his head before looking at the BU Harmonics.

"You did not join in with a song." he says in disapproval. "You're cut-off!" Turning to the final three teams he smiles. "Alright the next category is songs about cheating."

Beca grins and runs forward with a smirk. "Story of my life. Searching for the right. But it keeps avoiding me. Sorrow in my soul. 'Cause it seems that wrong. Really loves my company." she sings out grinning when she looks at Jesse who laughs.

Stacie steps up beside Beca and begins to sing. "He's more than a man. And this is more than love. The reason that the sky is blue. The clouds are rolling in-" she keeps from growling in frustration when a girl in Das Sound Machine cuts her off.

The brunette woman smirks before beginning to sing. "-in your shoes. If they ever found you out. You better be careful what you say. It never really added up anyway.I got friends in this town."

Benji steps forward and goes to sing only to become distracted by Emily. "Oh wow." he breathes out.

Justin looks at Benji in confusion before shaking his head. "You interrupted a song without singing, your cut off." he turns to the final two teams. "Alright the last category is! Songs by Halsey!"

"Halsey?" Aubrey mouths to herself in confusion.

Emily runs forward and begins to sing. "Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me? Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?" she begins to sing when Stacie walks up and joins her.

"Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me? Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me-"

"-me their queen. And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean. I'm headed straight for the castle. They've got the kingdom locked up-" Kommissar sings out as she steps forward only to be cut off.

Stacie steps forward and smirks. "-up my mouth.I need them mechanically make the words come out. They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch me drown." she sings the entire song without being interrupted once.

"The Bellas win!" Justin yells out before everyone starts dancing and having fun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they get back to the house all of the girls are so happy from the win that they decide to just hang out instead of practicing or going over their strategy to overthrow the government.

It's around midnight when Stacie walks upstairs to find Beca mixing, "Whatcha doing." she says lifting up a headphone.

"Dude don't touch the headphones." she growls out, she was happy when Harvey allowed her to have the mixing set along with the laptop and headphones, she didn't want them to get broken.

Holding up her hands the taller brunette frowns. "Sorry."

Sighing Beca takes her headphones off and closes the laptop before turning to Stacie. "You did good tonight." she says with a soft smile as she stands up and looks Stacie over.

The brunette was wearing a tight tank top and very short pajama shorts.

"Thanks." Stacie says with a smile before noticing the darkness in Beca's eyes. "So wanna make out?"

Beca laughs before pulling Stacie to the bed and laying down. "How about we just talk." she responds as she wraps her arms around Stacie.

"Okay." Stacie smiles softly as she looks at Beca before deciding to ask the question. "Why did you grow up here?" she asks softly.


End file.
